


Unknown

by shallowness



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-01
Updated: 2009-03-01
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: “What is that?” Matt Sung asked.





	Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to FridayAngel, once again! Missing scene from ‘Radar Love.’

Max left the autopsy room, hearing the silence that remained behind her as she walked briskly down the corridor. She’d wanted Logan to keep his distance from her, why not have this be the time he stayed back with the others and their bare necks, their questions and assumptions?

She blinked, trying to force away the image of the body lying under the creased blue cloth on the raised table. Pointless thing to do when she was clutching a sketch of his misshapen face in her hand. Logan had slipped it to her when she got to the station, muttering, “Do you know him?”

“Yes, Logan,” she’d snapped, “of course I do, Manticore was real big on the meet and greets.”

He was a ‘nomalie, she’d been able to figure that much out, his deformities making him fit only for the basement.

And she couldn’t stop visualizing Joshua’s long hair on the metal slab, his mobile face stilled, his eyes closed. She had to see him, had to warn him, had to repeat that he laid low, make him stop sulking and accept ‘the plan.’

Heart hammering, she went to her bike, unlocked it and let rip for Sandeman’s place.


End file.
